


deny, deny, denial

by thehumancondition



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8779063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehumancondition/pseuds/thehumancondition
Summary: tyler and josh are college roommates. tyler is gay and josh doesn't believe in gay rights.





	

Move in day is finally here. Tyler's extremely nervous to meet his roommate Josh. They've been texting a little bit over the summer but haven't met face to face yet. Tyler gott there before Josh because he lives closer and it made him even more anxious knowing that Josh can walk in at any moment.

Tyler was unpacking his suitcase when he hears Josh's voice. "Hey Tyler!" He almost drops the suitcase when he sees how beautiful Josh is. He's dressed in skinny jeans with rips at the knee, a Panic! At The Disco tank top, and a snapback that covers his bubble gum pink hair.

He couldn't help but stare at Josh's arms. Not only are they muscular, but the right one is covered in tattoos. "Uh, hey! It's good to finally meet you," Tyler finally says after he obviously just stared at Josh. "So I see you've chosen your side huh?" Josh asks.

"Oh sorry, I should've asked you. We can switch if you want," Tyler stammers. He feels his face heat up from embarrassment. Josh is making him so nervous and they just officially met, how can he handle living with him for the whole year?

Josh let out a laugh, "It's okay, no need to worry. I like my side." Tyler just awkwardly smiles at him before continuing to hang his clothes up in his closet. Their families talked out in the hallway and left the boys to unpack in an uncomfortable silence.

"How about I play some music?" Josh offers. He couldn't take the silence anymore. "Sounds good." Josh pulls his speaker out and places it on the desk, "I made a playlist of songs from all the bands we like," he says before hitting shuffle.

The first song to play is Girls/Girls/Boys by Panic! At The Disco. This song has a special meaning to Tyler since he's been gay since freshman year and Panic! is his favorite band. Josh makes a disgusting face before changing the song.

"Why'd you skip it? That's a good song," Tyler asks. "It freaks me out. I don't know why I included it in this playlist," Josh responds. Tyler's heart skipped a beat, it freaks him out? What does he mean by that? "Freaks you out? What?"

Josh pauses the song and turns to face Tyler, "My family is very Christian and I don't believe in gay marriage or equality," he says like it's no big deal. Tyler feels sick suddenly and the room appears to be spinning. Of course he's paired with a homophobic roommate. Freshman year will be hell.

"Oh, I uh..didn't know that," is all Tyler says. He doesn't want to argue with Josh, they just met a few minutes ago. "Sorry, I hope it doesn't offend you." Tyler shakes his head and forces a smile, "I'm fine. You can play the music now."

Josh hits play on his phone and continues unpacking. Tyler finished his unpacking and decides to check his social media. Their parents had left about an hour ago and Tyler wishes he would've went with them.

"You're awfully quiet over there," Josh comments as he lays down on his bed. "Oh, sorry. I'm just exhausted from getting up and unpacking." Josh nods in agreement and continues scrolling on his phone.

"Do you want to go get some dinner and walk around?" Josh asks, breaking the silence. "Sure." They put their shoes on, grab their keys and walk out the door. Tyler knows he needs to stop acting like Josh isn't allowed to have a different opinion. Since they're living together he needs to be friendly and not seem like such an introvert.

"I heard there's a great pizza place uptown and I know how much you love pizza, wanna go?" Tyler asks. "Sounds great." They walk further and Josh decides to make small talk. "You're majoring in music right?" He asks Tyler.

"Yeah. My parents aren't very happy about it but I've loved writing music and performing since high school," he responds. "I know how you feel, that's why I'm minoring in music and majoring in business. I've been told I'm a pretty good drum player."

Tyler laughs at that, "Cocky much? I have to listen to you play before I can decide if you're lying," he teases. He's finally relaxed now and he's finding it easier to talk to Josh. "You play guitar and sing right?" Tyler nods in response. "You'll have to play for me too. I've recorded some stuff, I'll play it when we get back."

After stuffing their faces with pizza, they head back to the dorm. Josh reaches for his laptop and opens his music files. "This is an original piece I did with my band before we broke up," Josh explains before hitting play. Josh starts off the song slowly and then the vocals kick in and Josh's drumming intensifies.

When the song ends, Tyler's blown away. "Wow, I've never heard someone that good before. Those people were right." Josh's face turns red from the compliment and Tyler can't help but find it adorable. "That really means a lot. Now it's your turn."

Tyler feels nervous as he opens his music file. He loves performing, he was in a band throughout high school, but he feels like he needs to impress Josh. He decides to play his favorite original song Guns for Hands. When it finishes Josh is quiet at first.

"It's different," is all he says. Tyler frowns, "Good different or bad different?" "Good different. You have a really nice voice and the lyrics are incredible. You'll make it big one day for sure," Josh responds. Tyler smiles wide from the compliment and can feel himself blushing hard, "Thanks Josh. That means the world to me."

Once they realize how late it is they decide to go to bed. "Will you go to the activities fair with me tomorrow? Maybe we could join a music club," Josh asks. "That would be really fun, I'll definitely go with you." Tyler can see Josh smile from his bed. They say goodnight to each other and turn the lights off.

Tyler wakes up the next morning before Josh. He grabs a towel and his shower caddy and takes a quick shower. When he walks back into the room, Josh is in the middle of changing. He's in his boxers and Tyler stutters on his words, "S-Sorry, I should've knocked first."

Josh just laughs, "You don't need to knock, it's your room too. It's fine." Tyler sighs of relief and looks over at Josh when he's not paying attention. He can't help but think of how it'd feel to kiss Josh right now. His body is still wet from the shower and Tyler has to turn his focus to something else before he does something stupid.

30 minutes pass and they're out the door to grab lunch before the activities fair. They both walk to the music club's tables first. "Hey guys! I'm Pete and I'm the "leader" of the music group. We'd love for you guys to join," he eagerly hands them both a flyer about the group.

They thank Pete and continue walking around. "Hey look, that sign says singer and drummer needed. Could that be anymore perfect for us?" Josh asks as he points to the sign. They walk over their and see three guys sitting at the table. "Hey, are you guys interested in joining our band? Auditions are Saturday night." One of the guys asks. He has long, black hair and a shirt that says Paradise. "Yeah! What kind of stuff do you guys play?" Josh asks.

"Mostly alternative. What do you play?" "Drums. My buddy Tyler over here as a killer voice," Josh says as he pats Tyler's shoulder. "I don't want to toot my own horn, but I'm not bad. My friend Josh over here is a killer drummer though." He sees Josh smile out of the corner of his eye.

"Awesome! I'm Charlie and I play guitar. The guy with the hat is Ben, he plays the bass. The other guy is Sam, he's our piano player. We'll see you guys at the auditions." They grab papers that say more about the audition and continue walking around.

After walking around and meeting new people they decide to head back to the dorm. "What are you going to sing the audition?" Josh asks. Tyler shrugs, "Probably an original. I feel like that'll stick out. You should definitely play what you showed me earlier."

"I guess I will. I'm already extremely nervous and it's still a week away," he admits. Although Tyler's played in front of crowds and has done some auditions, he feels the same way. "Don't worry, I know you'll make it. You're seriously one of the best drummers I've heard. I'll be here to support you no matter what," Tyler says as he smiles at Josh.

Josh pulls him in for a hug and Tyler's heart flutters. "That means a lot, thanks." Tyler smiles at him and lays down in his bed. Josh falls asleep almost immediately and Tyler lays awake thinking about the hug. Clearly Josh meant it in a friendship way and not in a romantic way. Tyler still can't help but think Josh wanted more than a hug.

The week leading up to the audition flew by. Tyler's next in line and his emotions are all over the place. He's bouncing his legs anxiously and chewing on his already very short nails. He hears the person in front of him finish followed by some applause. "Tyler Joseph, you're up," he hears Charlie say into the microphone.

He takes a deep breath and Josh pats his shoulder, "Good luck man, you got this." He walks to the curtain and turns to Josh one last time. Josh smiles and shoots him a thumbs up. He takes another deep breath and walks towards the mic.

"Alright, whenever you're ready," Charlie says. Tyler gives a thumbs up to the band behind and they begin the chords to his original song Trees. Tyler begins singing and can feel his anxiety disappear as he performs his heart out.

When he finishes the room is silent. He immediately thinks they hate it and he didn't make it, but then the room erupts into applause. He got the most applause and cheering so far and he can't believe it. "Incredible. Absolutely incredible," Charlie compliments. Tyler thanks him and heads backstage.

Josh is grinning from ear to ear. "Tyler, that was crazy! I was tearing up back here, I've never heard anything like that!" Tyler laughs at how excited Josh is from his audition. "Thanks Josh. Now go out there and kill it." Josh smiles and practically runs on stage.

Tyler watches from the opening of the curtain. Watching Josh pour his heart out makes Tyler smile. He has an amazing gift and Tyler knows he has this in the bag. Tyler claps as hard as he can along with everyone else when Josh finishes. "Tyler's right, you're insane man. You killed it!" Charlie tells him.

Josh comes back with the biggest smile. His eyes are shining and he's radiating happiness. "Amazing. I'm speechless Josh, that was incredible," Tyler says. Josh pulls him in for a hug and Tyler feels the butterflies again. "Thank you. I couldn't have done it without you," Josh says. Tyler feels his face heat up.

"I'm gonna head to the bathroom, meet me out there," Tyler says before going to find the bathroom. As Josh heads out to the auditorium someone stops him, "You and your boyfriend are really cute together," the guy says.

Josh stares at him, "What boyfriend?" "Uh, the guy you just hugged." Josh's face reddens, "oh, he's just my roommate." The guy laughs, "Whatever man." Josh walks away before his face turns more red. Can two men not hug and compliment each other without people thinking they're together?

Tyler joins him a few minutes later and they watch the rest of the auditions. "Alright, that's the last of it. Everyone head on stage and we'll announce the two winners in a few minutes," Charlie says into the mic. Josh and Tyler head on stage and wait anxiously with everyone.

After about ten minutes Charlie clears his throat into the mic to get everyone's attention. "Alright guys, it was a tough decision. Everyone was amazing and we want to thank you for coming to audition. The new drummer of our band is.. Josh Dun!"

Josh jumps up and down like a kid on Christmas after opening presents. He's practically glowing from happiness and he goes down to shake everyone's hand and thank them. Tyler can't be happier that they chose Josh, he definitely deserves it.

"And now for our new singer, give it up for..Tyler Joseph!" Tyler's jaw dropped and he thinks he's dreaming. He sees Josh smiling at him and walks down to thank everyone. "We thought you guys were incredible. You also have great chemistry, you two are perfect," Charlie says.

Josh laughs like he's nervous about something Charlie said. Tyler ignores it and thanks them for the millionth time. They swap numbers and schedule their first practice for the following Tuesday night. As they leave they run into the guy who thinks Josh and Tyler are dating.

The guy winks at Josh and continues walking. Josh's happiness fades and is replaced by anger. "Hey, what's wrong?" Tyler asks once they get back to their room. "Nothing, I'm fine," Josh replies angrily. Tyler sighs, "Obviously not, what's up? Is it because that guy winked at you?"

Josh nods, "He thinks we're dating. And then Charlie said the whole thing about chemistry and it threw me off." Tyler can't help but feel angry that Josh is so against that but he tries to let it go. "It doesn't matter, we'll probably never see that dude again. And he didn't mean romantic chemistry, we work well together. That's all."

Josh lets out a sigh, "I guess. I'm sorry I got so worked up over nothing." "It's okay." They both lay down in bed in silence. "Goodnight," Tyler says before turning his light off. "Goodnight," Josh replies before doing the same. Tyler feels the tension in the room and it keeps him awake while Josh is out.

Tyler hears his phone go off next to him. It was a text from Charlie. Hey, are you free tomorrow? it read. Tyler can't help but be thrown off that he only texted him, but he replies yeah, what's up? A few minutes go by before Charlie replies do you want to grab some lunch? Just the two of us?

Tyler wonders if he's asking him on a date. Charlie is very cute, not to mention funny and talented, so Tyler replies with a yes before he changes his mind. Charlie responds with a smiley face and he smiles at his phone before turning it off and going to sleep.

Tyler wakes up the next morning before Josh. He leaves a note saying he's out with Charlie for lunch and he'll be back soon. When he walks into the cafe he sees Charlie has a table near the window. "Hey," he greets him when he sits down. "Hey! Sorry for the last minute invite, but I'm glad you're here," Charlie says smiling at Tyler.

He feels his face heat up and the waiter comes before he can reply. They order a coffee and sandwiches and go back to the conversation. "I'm glad you invited me," Tyler replies. "Question, are you and Josh together?"

Tyler laughs nervously, "No, not at all. Just friends." He pauses before continuing, "Why are you asking?" Charlie laughs at him and he feels embarrassed. "Because I'm into you," he says. Tyler's taken back by how blunt he is. "Oh, uh.." Tyler's at a loss for words.

Charlie feels embarrassed and regrets being so straightforward, "I'm sorry, that was too forward. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I don't even know if you like guys." Tyler laughs, "Trust me, I do. I'm into you too." Charlie smiles at him, "I'm glad."

Their foods comes and they start getting to know each other more. "What'd made you want to pursue music?" Charlie asks. "I used to do plays when I was little and everyone would compliment my singing voice. So one Christmas I asked for a ukulele and I grew my collection of instruments. I did vocal lessons and I loved it so much, so here I am," Tyler replies, "What about you?"

"I went through a really bad breakup my sophomore year and I would listen to music to feel better. I always wanted to write music but I was so unmotivated and that really motivated to use my feelings to make music."

"Wow," Tyler says, "That's a lot more inspiring than my story." Charlie shrugs and laughs, "Everyone's different. We all love and create music for different reasons." Tyler can't help but think that Charlie is such a beautiful speaker. He falls for him more and more every time he talks.

"That's beautiful and absolutely true. My family is not at all supportive of what I want to do but I didn't let that stop me," Tyler says. Charlie frowns, "That's terrible. My parents weren't at first but once they saw how passionate I am, they changed their minds."

"I joined a band in high school to try to show them I'm serious but they weren't interested. It doesn't bother me as much anymore because I know my friends support me and I just want to be happy and create things to make other people happy," Tyler replies.

Charlie reaches across the table and grabs Tyler hand, "I want you to know I'll always support you no matter what. I could see your passion when you performed and I knew you had to be in our band." Tyler face heats up from the compliment, "Damn, I thought it was because you think I'm cute."

Charlie laughs, "Well, that too." They finish their food and walk around uptown. After a few hours Charlie walks Tyler back to his dorm. "I had a lot of fun today," Tyler says. "I did too, we need to do this again." Charlie gives Tyler a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

When Tyler walks back into the room he's smiling from ear to ear. Josh gives him a questioning look, "So I take it the lunch date with Charlie went well?" Josh is the last person Tyler wants to talk to about the date considering his views on everything.

"Yeah, it was nice. I had a good time," is all Tyler says about it. It takes a few seconds before he realizes he just accidentally came out to his homophobic roommate. Josh sees that he's processing what just happens and speaks before Tyler can, "Don't worry. I figured you were gay, it's cool." Tyler sighs of relief, "Okay, good. Uh, thanks. I guess."

Josh shrugs and continues playing around on his laptop. "So are you two dating now?" Josh asks a few minutes later. "No, it was one date," Tyler replies. "Well there's going to be more right? Might as well just make it official now."

Tyler hears the anger and a slight hint of jealously in Josh's voice. "Yes there will be more dates but that doesn't mean we have to jump right into the relationship," Tyler replies angrily, "Why do you care anyways? I thought you were against gay rights," he continues.

Josh sighs, "I am. I'm sorry I'm just curious." "It sounded like you were jealous," Tyler says to himself but loudly enough for Josh to hear. "How does it make sense for me to be against gay rights but be jealous of you and Charlie?" Tyler shrugs, "I don't know, maybe you're in denial."

That really pisses Josh off. "Denial? I don't know what the hell you're talking about. I think it sounds like you want me to be jealous. Is that what this is about? Do you have a crush on me?" Josh's voice is a lot louder now and Tyler worries other people can hear every word.

"No! I don't have a crush on you! I don't want you to be jealous of us," Tyler raises his voice back. "Sure seems like it," Josh says. "Can you just drop it?" "No, I can't. I can't believe you think I'm gay!" Tyler rolls his eyes, "I never said that. I think you're in denial about liking guys, but that could make you a lot of different sexualities."

Josh feels the urge to punch Tyler for saying that or ever assuming he's anything but straight. "I'm straight, 100 percent. No person or thing changes that," Josh spits. "Okay, whatever." Josh can't stand to be in the same room as Tyler anymore. He throws his shoes on and storms out.

Tyler huffs and continues doing schoolwork but he can't stop thinking about the argument. He should've just dropped it and now all he feels is guilty. He tries calling Josh but he left his phone in the room. He frowns and calls Charlie and asks him to come over.

When he tells him everything that's happened, Charlie says "I'm sorry Tyler. He'll come back and you can apologize, it'll all blow over." "I hope you're right." Charlie suggests they watch a funny movie to clear Tyler's mind. They fall asleep curled up together in Tyler's bed and are woken up when Josh comes home.

"I'm sorry, I gotta head home. See you guys at rehearsal," Charlie says quickly before leaving. Josh stays quiet and gets into his bed. "Josh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you like that when I know how you feel about everything. I was wrong and I'm really sorry," Tyler apologizes.

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have acted like that and I hope I didn't offend you," Josh says. Tyler feels the weight being lifted from his chest, "You didn't. Let's just get some sleep." Josh agrees and they both fall asleep.

A few months pass and it's the night of the battle of the bands. Tyler and Charlie are still going on dates but nothing's been made official and it's starting to irritate Tyler. He's expressed how he feels to Charlie and he says he's not ready for something serious.

Tyler shakes his head, he can't focus on that tonight. There's three bands total including Paradise and each band is allowed to play two songs, a cover and an original. They decided they should do Guns for Hands as an original and Nine in the Afternoon as the cover.

They were second so after dropping their equipment off in the back they walk out to the audience to watch the first band. It was an all girl group by the name of Little Mix. "Good evening everyone! Welcome to battle of the bands. Our first band is Little Mix, so enjoy their set!" The announcer says.

There's light applause as the curtains open. They start off with the cover and Tyler starts to worry, they're really talented. Charlie senses his worry and squeezes his hand. It calms him down a little bit and he tries to relax as they play their set.

Once they finish the audience goes crazy, they love them, but who can blame them? The guys head to the back to set everything up and Tyler can't stop worrying that he'll mess up. His hands shake as he adjusts the mic stand and Josh notices.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Tyler shakes his head, "I'm fine." He tries to walk past Josh but he stops him. "Is this about your anxiety?" Tyler nods. "You can't let that get to you. I know it's hard, but believe me, you're going to do great out there. I believe in you," Josh says encouragingly. Tyler smiles and gives him a quick hug, "Thanks Josh. You'll do amazing too, don't stress." Josh grins and continues setting up.

"Give it up for our second act, Paradise!" The curtains open and Tyler feels sick. He looks back at Josh and he gives a thumbs up before doing a countdown. They begin playing their cover and Tyler loosens up more and more as the song continues. The crowd cheers louder than they did for Little Mix and everyone feels relieved.

The applause after Guns for Hands leaves Tyler's ears ringing. After they tear everything down they join up outside. "Holy shit, they loved us!" Charlie grins. "I can't believe how loud they were," Ben adds. Tyler's still buzzing from the rush. "I was a little nervous but we definitely have this in the bag," Josh says.

"I agree, we were incredible," Tyler adds. Josh hugs him and Tyler's confused but hugs him back anyways. "You were the best, you're the reason we're going to win," Josh whispers in his ear causing Tyler to shiver a bit. "That means the world to me. But you're definitely the reason we'll win," Tyler whispers back.

When they pull away from each other everyone's staring. Charlie looks like he wants to choke Josh. He grabs Tyler's hand and pulls him back to their seats. Josh feels uneasy as he follows the rest of the band.

About an hour after waiting, the announcer comes back on the stage with the results. "I know you've all been waiting a long time for this, so we won't keep you waiting for much longer. As you know the winners win a record deal after graduation," he pauses and Tyler feels like he's going to pass out, "And the winner of the battle of the bands...Paradise!"

The guys jump up and start cheering. Everyone hugs each other and they go on stage to thank everyone. The other two bands congratulate them and they head out back to load Charlie's truck with the instruments. Josh tells Tyler he's going out with some friends to celebrate and he'll be back later.

"Can I come over and celebrate with you?" Charlie whispers in Tyler's ear. He shivers and nods. Once their inside Tyler's room Charlie's mouth is on his. He practically rips Tyler's shirt off and moves him towards the bed.

Tyler can't feel anything but electricity through his body. He feels alive. Charlie's shirt comes off next and they can't stop feeling each other and kissing. As Charlie reaches for Tyler's belt buckle the door opens. Tyler accidentally shoves Charlie off of him and reaches for his shirt.

Tyler and Charlie struggle to catch their breath as Josh glances back and forth between them. "I'm sorry, I thought you'd be home later," Tyler says. His face is burning and he can't look Josh in the eyes. "I'll uh, head home," Charlie says before sprinting out of the room.

Josh continues staring at Tyler. "Stop looking at me, I said I'm sorry. I didn't know you'd be home early," Tyler says. He still looks at the floor and not at Josh. "Charlie set me up Tyler. He told me the rest of the band would be at a bar with some friends and I sat there waiting and no one showed up. He told me he had a test to study for and I know you don't like drinking. He wanted me to see you guys," he explained.

Tyler just feels confused, "Why would he do that? To make you jealous?" Josh nods, "He saw us hug before the show. He was mad." Tyler shakes his head, Charlie wouldn't do that. Josh is just mad and embarrassed he saw them. "No, Charlie wouldn't do that. He likes me and he wanted to have sex. It was just a misunderstanding," Tyler says.

Josh huffs, "Don't convince yourself he wouldn't do something like this. I know he set me up, I was all alone at a bar Tyler. He knows what he's doing." Tyler just keeps shaking his head but he stays quiet. "Tyler, I'm sorry." Tyler finally gets the guts to look Josh in the eyes now.

"No, you're wrong. He likes me a lot and I like him. You're embarrassed you walked in on us and now you're lying to me. Let me be happy," he says angrily. Josh rolls his eyes and laughs sarcastically, "I'm trying to look out for you! And yes I'm embarrassed, would you not feel the same way if the roles were switched?"

"I would be but I wouldn't lie about it. Maybe you are in denial and you want me to yourself." Tyler doesn't regret saying it this time. "Again with the denial bullshit. You and Charlie aren't even official and it's been months! When will you realize that and move on?" Josh yells.

Tyler starts breathing heavily and his hands start to shake. "Move on from what? He's not ready to make it official and that's okay, he's worth the wait." Josh laughs in his face, "Open your eyes Tyler! He's using you! For what, I don't know. But something is off about him and you need to let him go."

Tyler says, "You're jealous of us. You want to break us up to be with him, that's what this is about right?" Josh stares daggers at him and gets up in Tyler's face. "No you idiot! I'm trying to look out for you, that's what friends do. So if you want to keep lying to yourself -"

Then Tyler does something crazy, something he'll regret in a few minutes. He kisses Josh. Hard. He kisses him and all of the feelings he's felt for Josh are out in the open. He kisses Josh like his life depends on it.

To his surprise, Josh kisses back just as hard. Their hands are roaming over each other's bodies and get tangled in each other's hair. Tyler brings him closer until their chests are pressed against each other but somehow that's not close enough.

Josh pulls away first. They both stand there and hold each other close while they catch their breath. The only sound in the room is the sound of their staggered breathing. Josh feels electrified, like he's been struck by lighting. Tyler feels like fireworks are shooting off inside of him.

Finally Tyler says something, "Well, I didn't see that coming." Josh laughs in response, "I surely didn't either. Not in a million years." Silence fills the room again. "You know I'm in love with you, right?" Josh asks.

Tyler freezes. It feels like the room is spinning. He has to be dreaming, Josh would never say that unless it was a dream. "In love with me? Pinch me because I must be dreaming," Tyler says. "I am. I'm in love with you Tyler. I have been for a while and I didn't know how to deal with it," Josh admits.

Tyler steps closer to him and kisses him for the second time. It was better than the last, there was more passion, more lust. He pulls back a few seconds later and rests his forehead on Josh's. "I'm in love with you too. It feels so good to say that," Tyler admits.

Josh smiles at him, "You're right. I've been in denial this whole time."

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first joshler fic and i'd love some feedback!!


End file.
